1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device driven by power supplied from a dry battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device driven by electric power supplied from a dry battery is known. In this electronic device, one end portion of a coil spring is fixed to a wall surface on one end side of a battery container (battery container case), and the other end portion of the coil spring urges the battery toward the other side. The one end portion of the coil spring is connected to a lead wire by a solder.
In the above described prior art, since the coil spring is used as a battery terminal, the terminal becomes longer, and a contact resistance becomes larger. Thus, there is a problem that only a voltage lower than the battery's original voltage is supplied.
In order to reduce the contact resistance, use of a plate spring having a terminal length smaller than the coil spring as a battery terminal can be considered. However, in this case, if an impact or an excessive force is received from a dry battery side such as a fall of the electronic device in a state in which the battery is attached to the battery container, for example, it is likely that the plate spring is largely displaced, and plastic deformation occurs. If such plastic deformation occurs, the plate spring might not be brought into contact with an electrode of the battery or electrical contact resistance might increase due to lowering of a contact pressure.